In an aspect of conventional packaging technologies, such as wafer level packaging (WLP), redistribution layers (RDLs) may be formed over a die and electrically connected to active devices in the die. External input/output (I/O) pads such as solder balls on under-bump metallurgy (UBMs) may then be formed to electrically connect to the die through the RDLs. An advantageous feature of this packaging technology is the possibility of forming fan-out packages. Thus, the I/O pads on a die can be redistributed to a greater area than the die, and hence the number of I/O pads packed on the surfaces of the dies can be increased.
In such packaging technologies, external I/O pads and discrete devices (sometimes referred to as surface mount devices (SMDs)) may be disposed over and electrically connected to the RDLs. The external I/O pads may electrically connect the package to another package component, such as, a device package, a package substrate, and interposer, and the like.